A Typical Day
by John and Edward
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron face many battles with Voldemort but there is a new bad guy and he's somehow found Harry and want's to kill him. The Trio find themselves in various horrible places to get away from the bad guys but hes to strong what will they do?


**A typical day**

**Chapter One**

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry got up immediately whacking his head on something hard, it was completely dark he had no idea where he was and someone was shouting him. He held his head reaching out with his other arm trying to feel anything which may give him a clue to where he was.

He could feel nothing so far but his head was bleeding unless it was just wet he couldn't tell he must have hit something hard. Still unable to feel anything he checked for his wand and it wasn't in his pocket. All he could think of is to listen and see if he could hear anything familiar, no nothing but the faint noise of rain.

How did he get here? He tried to remember anything but he couldn't all he knew was that he was apparently called Harry Potter. "Where is the boy?" now he knew who he was, he had a rough idea where he might be too as that was the snake like hiss of Voldemort and Harry knew he was about to die.

"I don't know he was here then that Weasley boy cast that pathetic curse and now look at the place" it was Bellatrix Lestrange and she must have been talking about Ron, yes now he remembered what happened before…

**Flash back**

"Harry where are we?" Hermione asked she was looking around the grey room with various passages leading off to other places. "You're the one who apporated here" Harry replied staring out the tall windows at the rain outside. "You told me to" she walked over to him,

"can we just get out of here, it feels like You-Know-Who's gonna' jump out any second" Ron waved his hands in front of Harry's face waiting for waiting for an answer.

"No let's just look around" Harry headed down one of the passage ways when a sudden black smoke filled the room and its passageways "HARRY!" Hermione screamed trying to grab his hand to apporate back but she didn't reach it in time as she was flung backwards. Harry fell to the floor as someone had cast a spell at him which hurt badly, finally the room was grey again and Voldemort himself stood in the center laughing at the fallen Harry.

"No" Harry said quietly as he saw his worst enemy standing there laughing, to his right was Bellatrix holding Hermione who was trying to force her off but Bellatrix had to much of a strong grip on her. To Voldemort's left was Ron his face full of fear as Fenrir Greyback gripped him smiling like the rest, a large group of Death Eaters stood behind Voldemort staring at Harry some whispering "It's Potter" and other things.

"So Harry, we meet for the last time" Voldemorts voice was so like a snake that you would think that is what had spoke the words, he slowly walked to Harry who now stood up he dared not move or one of the many Death Eaters would throw curses at him. "Why do you look so scared Harry? I thought the famous Potter was full of bravery after all isn't that a true Gryffindor" Voldemort was close to Harry now and he was scared though he wouldn't tell him that although he could easily find out by looking into his mind.

"I don't" Harry said trying not to make it show he truly was scared, waiting for Voldemort to cast the killing curse on him. "Yes Harry I couldn't blame you that you are after all you will be about to die" he loved this idea and Harry could feel his happiness, stuck with nothing but a wall walk back to he would die now and nothing he could do could stop it not this time, no-one to help, he had to die.

"How did you find me?" his voice stronger that he really was his best option was to keep Voldemort talking while he searched for a passage he could run to or anything he could do. "Does it matter Harry, do you really want your last words to be questions? But I will tell you anyway, I lured you here I knew that you would think I had, hidden something here with Death Eaters hidden in here I was alerted immediately". Harry didn't reply there was nothing else left to say, he looked at Ron who looked back and they must have thought the same thing because what he wanted happened.

Ron pushed Greyback off him cast many spells on the Death Eaters and Hermione was released and helped Ron. Harry ran for one of the passageways "get back here Harry Potter!" Voldemort flew after him and he knew he couldn't out run him and before he knew it Voldemort had hold of him.

"Don't run away now boy, you know you can never stop me" the force Voldemort held onto Harry with hurt him and he feared he might just kill him now. The anger Voldemort felt Harry felt and he would prefer himself to die now so stop the pain. Voldemort dragged him back to the large room where Hermione was unconscious and Ron was still fighting and when he saw Harry he yelled some sort of spell.

**Flash back ended **

"Then find him!" he was even more angry and Harry fell back to the floor trying to hold the pain in, he hoped Hermione and Ron where ok. He heard footsteps coming his way and crawled into a darker space.


End file.
